<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electrified by fireflyslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607538">Electrified</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove'>fireflyslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Booty Calls, F/F, Friends With Benefits, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia's maudlin and makes a booty call.</p>
<p>Or, pornography, but make it femme.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electrified</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Baby's first femslash! </p>
<p>I dunno, I just had the urge to write this and here it is. This is set vaguely some time season 4 or 5, before Jadzia gets together with Worf. I wrote it with platonic fwb intentions, but you could probably read it with romance if you squint?</p>
<p>Title nominally from Taylor Swift's Dress</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late and Jadzia was lonely. She may or may not have had a drink, but maudlin was not a good mood on her, she decided. She shoved her feet into slippers, pulled a wrap on over her lounging clothes, and went out into the corridor. The night cycle of the station was quiet, and even the soft sound of her slippers on the carpet seemed too loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached her destination quickly and hit the doorbell. A few moments later, Kira answered the door, similarly dressed, an eyebrow raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s late,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia shrugged, head tilted in acknowledgement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” Kira said, and stepped back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door closed behind Jadzia, and Kira went back to her couch, picking up a steaming mug. She leaned back against the cushions, obviously waiting for Jadzia to get her thoughts in order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got lonely,” Jadzia said, going to the replicator and ordering whatever Kira was having. It turned out to be a Bajoran evening tea. She sat on the couch next to Kira. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t want to play tongo?” Kira asked, amusement coloring her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much noise,” Jadzia said. “Besides, I don’t need to deal with Quark while I’m in a Mood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair,” Kira said. “So you came here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia glanced at Kira out of the corner of her eye. “Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing it wasn’t just for my </span>
  <em>
    <span>scintillating</span>
  </em>
  <span> conversation?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not what I had in mind, no, but I’d take that over staring at the bulkheads of my quarters for another night,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira smiled, and Jadzia once again admired how expressive her face was. The crinkles at the corners of her eyes were particularly charming. Kira set the now-empty mug down on the table, and leaned in Jadzia’s direction. Jadzia took the hint and divested herself of her own mug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira turned and executed a maneuver that left her sitting in Jadzia’s lap, knees on either side of Jadzia’s thighs. Jadzia’s hands settled into the curve of Kira’s waist, fingers bunching in the loose fabric of her shirt. She tightened them, sending her fingers skittering over Kira’s sides through her shirt, and suddenly she had a lap full of squirming Bajoran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re ticklish, are you?” Jadzia asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you tell anyone I’ll deny it,” Kira said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dream of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira pushed a lock of Jadzia’s hair out of her face and traced a thumb over her cheekbone, then out to her spots and down her face and neck to the hem of her shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many people ask you how far down the spots go?” Kira asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia laughed ruefully. “Too many. They all think it’s a clever question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira leaned down and caught Jadzia’s still laughing lips with her own. There was no tongue battle for dominance, just soft chasing kisses. Jadzia was surprised by how soft Kira’s lips were, they tasted faintly of something fruity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia slid her hands down under the hem of Kira’s shirt, then paused. She pulled back for a moment, and Kira nodded. Jadzia slid her hands up Kira’s sides, barely skimming the skin, and was rewarded with a shiver. Kira wore no undergarments, and Jadzia’s fingers ran unimpeded up and down the groove of her spine a few times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira’s hands were similarly occupied, albeit in struggling to unbutton Jadzia’s shirt. She made a noise of frustration, and leaned back, glaring at the inoffensive garment. Jadzia obliged her, fingers making quick work of her own buttons before returning to Kira’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much better,” Kira said, pushing Jadzia’s shirt open. She moved from Jadzia’s mouth to her cheek, then down her jaw and her neck, nipping the skin just over Jadzia’s pulse. Jadzia shuddered and made a low moaning noise, and Kira smiled into her collarbone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia’s hands came around, thumbs tracing under the curve of Kira’s breasts, then cupped them in her hands, testing the weight. Her thumb flicked, and Kira made a nearly identical noise. Jadzia pushed at Kira’s shirt, and she was rewarded with the garment going off into the ether of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira resumed her warpath, this time sucking a mark into Jadzia’s collarbone that left the Trill hissing in pleasure. “High necked uniforms are useful,” Kira said, admiring her handiwork for the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia rolled her eyes, but said nothing, instead using her mouth for something far more interesting. Her tongue traced over Kira’s skin, thumb mapping an identical path on the other breast. Kira’s head rolled back, and Jadzia sucked a mark into her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Payback’s a bitch,” Jadzia said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it payback if I like it?” Kira asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia winked at her, then pulled her down for another kiss. They spent a while like that, hands roaming each others’ upper body, sometimes coming up to bury themselves in hair, sometimes dipping just into the waistband of the other’s trousers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Jadzia slid both her hands into Kira’s pants, grabbed her ass, and squeezed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This couch is too small,” Kira said. “Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia removed her hands and Kira stood up, offering Jadzia a hand up. Jadzia took it, and Kira pulled her, walking backwards toward her bedroom, free hand working on the waistband of her pants, shucking them as she walked. Jadzia was impressed with Kira’s efficiency, it took both of her own hands to get her pants off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira landed on her bed, and scooted back until her back was against the headboard. Jadzia, now free of trouser, followed her, and resumed kissing her. Her hands went to Kira’s hips, then down the backs of her thighs. She could feel the tremor of suppressed tickle-reaction in Kira’s muscles, and took pity. She pulled back from Kira’s face, an evil grin on her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she sat back, moving her knees down the bed, kissing a path down between Kira’s breasts, down her stomach, which twitched at the butterfly-light caress Jadzia’s lips left in their wake. She wrapped her arms around Kira’s hips, hands resting lightly on her hipbones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I?” she asked. Kira nodded, her own fingers entangling themselves in Jadzia’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia pressed a kiss to the inside of each of Kira’s thighs, then moved one of her hands back around. She used her fingers to spread Kira open, one dipping just inside. Her tongue flicked out, briefly against Kira’s clit. It never stopped surprising Jadzia how universal that particular piece of female anatomy seemed to be across species. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira’s fingers tightened in Jadzia’s hair as sparks shot across her nerves, and Jadzia took that as the sign to press another finger into Kira, deeper this time. She curled her fingers up, twisting them, while her tongue traced a dozen alphabets into Kira. Kira’s thighs started to shake, and Jadzia redoubled her efforts, sliding a third finger in, her thumb joined her tongue. Her free arm moved to hold Kira’s hips down while Jadzia furiously ate her out, keeping them from twisting off the bed as white light shot up Kira’s spine, and her closed eyes saw a dozen colors she had no names for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped, swore, and her back bowed as she crested, then her hips slammed down into the bed, and she blinked stupidly. Jadzia slowed her efforts, but didn’t pull her hand out, instead resting her chin on Kira’s pelvic bone, waiting for her to come back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” she said when Kira’s gaze cleared and she looked down at Jadzia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Kira said breathlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia moved her fingers, and Kira winced. “Sorry, too much?” Kira nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia withdrew them as carefully as possible, idly licking them clean. Kira’s pupils, which had almost returned to normal, blew open again. “Come up here,” she said shortly, scooting down until her shoulders were flush with the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia obliged, moving so that her knees were on either side of Kira’s head. She braced her weight with her hands on the wall above the headboard, and Kira’s hands gripped her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira pulled her down, and licked a long line straight down Jadzia’s center. Jadzia closed her eyes for a minute, tossing her head back. She felt Kira smile against her, then a finger slid inside. She used more of her teeth than Jadzia had, and Jadzia voiced her appreciation of it, quite loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira slid not one, but two more fingers into her, and used the nail of her thumb to flick Jadzia’s clit. The double sharp burn and pain point sent Jadzia’s nerves all over the map, and she fisted her fingers against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three fingers curled against Jadzia’s front wall, and Kira sucked on her, and then Jadzia’s vision was gone, and her whole body shook. What remained of her conscious mind remembered not to squish Kira’s head between her thighs as her fingers bit into her palm and she gasped swears in half a dozen languages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira didn’t give up easily though, and as soon as Jadzia seemed to be coming down, she began an assault again, using tooth and tongue and thumb to chase Jadzia up and up and over again. Bright lights burned behind Jadzia’s eyes as her second orgasm hit her broadside, and she swore exclusively in Klingon this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she came down, she pulled up and off Kira’s fingers, swinging her leg over Kira’s head to land on her ass on the bed beside her, temporarily dazed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Kira smacked her in the thigh lightly. “Feeling better?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much,” Jadzia replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Booty calls are a time honored tradition no matter the species,” Kira said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia laughed with her. “I suppose I should go back. Might even be able to sleep some now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always happy to help,” Kira said, sitting up and pulling the blankets up around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia located her clothes and hopped into them, pulling her wrap back around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might want to just…” Kira said, indicating the bite she had left on Jadzia’s collarbone. Jadzia pulled the wrap over that shoulder. “There, that’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Nerys,” Jadzia said, giving Kira a peck on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Jadzia,” Kira said, and Jadzia left with a wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was almost back to her quarters when she nearly ran over Garak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry Garak,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries,” Garak said. “You look like you’ve had a fun evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia’s eyebrow twitched. “I don’t believe in the walk of shame.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garak smiled, an enigmatic thing. “Well, I suppose that makes one of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadzia glanced over her shoulder at the door to crew quarters and smirked. “Tell Julian I said hello.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garak only shook his head and bid her a good night. She burst into laughter as soon as she rounded the corner, finally in the corridor to her own quarters. The lights came on at a quarter brightness, and she collapsed directly into her bed after kicking her slippers off, asked the computer to wake her at 0730, and went soundly to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can be found under rocks @fireflyslove</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>